1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device control method, a device management system, and a voice input apparatus for using voice recognition to remotely operate a plurality of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, voice recognition accuracy has greatly improved due to the development of voice recognition technology. Together with this, device management systems that operate various devices by voice are being studied. Thus, it is expected that it will become possible for various devices to be controlled by a user speaking desired operation content to the various devices without performing troublesome button operations.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-85191 and No. 2003-153355 disclose a system in which a plurality of devices are controlled in an integrated manner by a user speaking a voice command.